


"I" *hiccup "Love You"

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Drunk Hux, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Hux Wears Glasses, Hux is drunk out of his mind, Kylo's trying to be supportive lol, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Phasma's a "great" friend lol, Praise Kink, Sex, This is kinda sweet tho too, Trans Hux, ahah, also hux wears glasses, and will EVER write, it's nice lol, lmfaooo, slight angst, soft, this is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"yoo so I thought of an idea for a modern kylux fan fic where cranky k and cinnamon imperial are asshole college students and boyfriends who go out to gay bars together on weekends (with phasma of course) and Hux is usually really uptight but he's also lowkey a party animal and gets drunk and does karaoke while giving Kylo a lap dance and Ren is horrified and embarrassed while phasma puts the entire night on her snap story"</i><br/>Anon, 6/7/2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I" *hiccup "Love You"

“I’d like to sSSay something!” Hux slurred rocking back and forth slightly. He grasped microphone to steady himself. The entire bar hushed quickly and everyone seemed to look up sportively at this obviously wasted ginger man. _Oh no_.

“Phasma, we’ve gotta do something before Hux embarrasses himself!”

Kylo turned to face the woman sitting at their little table. She had her phone out and was filming the whole goddamn thing. UGH Kylo frowned. Guess he’ll have to do it himself. Kylo got up to make his way towards the stage so that he could get to his damn boyfriend who was about to make a fool of himself. “

"Iii’d like to say something, I just wanna say that,” Hux paused and took a large swig of his beer before continuing.

Kylo tried to push his way through the crowd, but was having trouble because of his size, and the large crowd that had gathered to listen to Hux. Hux was still talking and Kylo was just trying to get to him before he said something that he'd regret. He was so close to Hux if only-

“This is to my boyfriend! Kylo!” Kylo froze and tried not to draw to much attention to himself and he turned to walk back towards Phasma and his table.

“Where is he?” Hux questioned and put his hand to his forehead as if he was searching for him.

“Ah! There he is everyone! My boyfriend!” Hux threw his arm forcefully in a pathetic attempt to point at Kylo. Everyone in the bar turned to look at Kylo. Kylo just froze staring directly at the ground not wanting to draw attention to himself. He felt all the eyes in the bar stare at him, then suddenly everyone cheered for him. As Kylo moved forward to get to his boyfriend, the path cleared. Kylo looked up to see Hux, who was on stage clapping and practically jumping up and down He was a flushed a light pink and looked glossy. Someone patted Kylo on the back And Kylo turned and awkwardly nodded at them. Once he got to the stage he took Hux’s hand trying to lead him off stage

“Come, come on Huxxy.” Hux threw his head back and accepted Kylo’s hand.

“I love you Kylo.” Hux hiccuped. Kylo could see Hux's moist eyes through his glasses. Kylo couldn’t help but get lost in how crystal blue they were. Kylo was astonished that someone as beautiful as Hux could love such a plane jane like himself

“Love you too Huxxy, let’s get you home.” Kylo laced his fingers with Hux’s and led him out of the bar. He nodded at Phasma signaling that they were leaving.She waved him off.

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

The cab ride was short but it felt so long. Hux kept nuzzling himself on Kylo’s neck and ears. Kylo’s sensitive spot. Hux would slowly rub his hands and fingers down Kylo’s thigh. Kylo shuddered and leaned away from the touch. He didn't want the cab driver to notice what they were doing. Kylo turned an inhaled Hux's hair. 

"Hux, babe," Kylo sighed when Hus hit that sweet spot behind his ear. Kylo moaned kinda loudly and the cab driver cleared his throat. 

"Hux, stop." Kylo sneered. Hux moved his head but he kept massaging Kylo's thigh and leg. Kylo tried so hard to focus on anything else but the boner that was growing steadily in his pants. 

Hux breathed in Kylo's ear. His breath felt warm and comforting. He could smell the beer that was still on Hux's tongue, and still in his system. 

"Kylo," Hux sang, "Can't wait to get home! I'm gonna ride your dick lik-" 

"This is our stop!" Kylo shouted. The cab abruptly stopped and Hux's small body frame bounced from the impact. Hux giggled slightly and looked over as Kylo quickly stepped out of the cab. 

"Wait for me Kylo!" Hux laughed. 

"Here!" Kylo practically threw his money at the cab driver. He skipped over to the passenger side, and opened the back door for Hux to walk-or really stumble- out of the cab. Kylo threw one of Hux's arms around his neck and the other around his waist. Kylo was basically dragging him to their dorm room. Luckily they were on the first floor. Kylo got to their door and nuzzled Hux up. Hux kinda dropped down and whined. 

"Kylo, hurry up. Let's get inside." 

"Gimme a second Huxxy," Kylo slid the keys into the lock and gestured for Hux to walk in first. Hux smiled and bounced into their apartment. Kylo turned and locked the door and before he could even turn on the light, Hux managed to throw him against the door. Kylo looked down at him in shock and before he could speak Hux grabbed Kylo's jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Kylo tried to voice an argument but it came out as a moan instead. Which caused Hux to grip at his jacket even tighter and kiss even harsher. Eventually Hux lazily slid his arms around Kylo's neck and Kylo slid his hands down Hux's slender waist. They stayed there for a while kissing like there was no tomorrow when Hux, pulled back with a smile on his face. He spread his hands all over Kylo's body before getting on his knees. 

"Wait, Huxxy babe, you're drunk!"

"Am not!" Hux huffed, trying-and failing- to unbuckle Kylo's pants. Kylo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's extremeness. He lightly pushed Hux's hands away and bent down to pick Hux up. 

"No!" Hux threw himself around Kylo's ankles, clinging like a baby does to a parent. Kylo groaned in frustration! He just wanted his boyfriend to get to bed, how hard should this fucking be? 

"Hux, come on! Get off!" 

"No!" Hux giggled. He looked up at Kylo and Kylo was finding it harder to resist Hux's wishes. Hux must've felt this new sense of leverage and moved his hands up to Kylo's pants. He was already painfully hard so it wasn't hard for Hux to find his dick and began to slowly palm it. Kylo threw his head back moaned. He looked down at Hux and bit his lip. He wanted Hux to get to bed, but he also wanted Hux to continue doing what he was doing. 

"Okay Hux, tell you what." Hux looked up at Kylo and adjusted his glasses, a little tick that Hux did that Kylo absolutely loved. 

"We can have sex," Hux's entire face lit up and he went to pull down Kylo's pants, "Ah, ah, ah. I'm not finished." Hux slumped back on his knees and pouted at Kylo, another thing he did that drove Kylo absolutely fucking wild. 

"Tomorrow you're staying home all day to sober up, and we're gonna make sure that your heal-" 

"Deal!" Hux screamed. He quickly grabbed at Kylo's belt trying harder to get it off, he finally got it and he threw it away from them. He quickly pulled Kylo's pants down and looked at Kylo's underwear. He looked back up at Kylo, and that's when Kylo knew he was in for. That he was in love with this gingersnap fucker. Hux pressed his cheeks against Kylo's underwear and smiled against it.

"Kylo," Hux said as he slowly slid Kylo's underwear down and began pumping Kylo's dick, "You've got the prettiest dick I think I've ever seen" Hux marveled. Kylo bit his lip and lightly threw his head back against their door. Why was Hux so goddamn beautiful and good at this Kylo thought as Hux slowly, teasingly gave Kylo a handjob. Hux stopped and just stared at Kylo's dick. It was hard and already leaking. Hux smiled at it and took it into his hands. He began pumping so slowly again. 

"Ah, please Hux. I can't take it." 

"Hush," Hux lisped as he slowed down his pace even further. 

"Shit." Kylo groaned out he was so hard and he just needed release. Hux kissed Kylo's dick and slid it into his mouth. Hux's head bobbed up and down on it, while Kylo was making obscene noises above him. Hux loved listening to Kylo. Hux popped Kylo's dick out his mouth and admired his work as a line of spit followed from Kylo's dick to his mouth. Kylo looked down on him and smiled a crooked grin. Kylo swooped down to pick Hux up and take them to the bedroom, but Hux refused.

"No, no, fuck me right here!" Hux stood up and grabbed Kylo's hand. He quickly undid his jeans and untucked his button up shirt, he forced Kylo to touch his folds. Hux sighed and rolled his eyes. He let go of Kylo's arm and let him feel around his clit. Kylo was really teasing, he kept rubbing his fingers in a circular pattern. Kylo watched as Hux's breathing became labored. Hux was trying so hard to fight the release that he wanted, so that he could feel the pleasure for much longer. Kylo pulled Hux in and teased him.

"Huxxy, it's too bad that you can't see how flushed you are, can't feel you the way I'm feeling you right now." Hux yelped and backed away from Kylo. He quickly threw him on the ground and forced Kylo's dick inside of him. They both winced slightly from the pain and harshness of it. Hux moved forward and attacked Kylo's mouth. He used his tongue to feel every inch of Kylo's mouth. Kylo groaned and swung his body into Hux's. He grabbed Hux's cute lil ass and jerked into Hux. Hux pulled back from the kiss and groaned. Hux placed his hand on Kylo's shoulders and began riding. They both didn't last too long, Kylo came first and Hux came shortly after that. They both leaned into each other's foreheads, staying in the afterglow, when Kylo saw that Hux was beginning to fall asleep, he slowly slid out of Hux, his dick felt cold and empty from the heat that was surrounding him from only seconds before. 

"Come on, Let's get you to bed," Kylo sighed out. Hux just nodded sleepily. Kylo put Hux into his arms and got off the floor and walked into their bedroom to put his boyfriend to bed. 

❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉❉

Kylo watched as Hux slept next to him. He traced his hands down the small curve of Hux's back and turned his attention back to his phone. He was about to turn it off, when he decided to check his snapchat. Phasma's story was filled with their eventful evening and he giggled as he watched different snaps most of which included Hux making an absolute fool of himself. He checked his private messages and there were a dew from Phasma. They were all snippits from Hux's drunken speech. That Kylo didn't get a chance to listen to because he was trying to get to Hux before he completely embarrassed himself. Kylo watched as Hux spoke about all sorts of things. From moving from the UK to college to his life now. He was about to put his phone down when the last snap played suddenly. 

"I have met the love of my life, and without him I don't think I'd be so happy. This is to my boyfriend! Ky-" the snap ended. Kylo quickly replayed it and saved it on his phone. He turned to Hux who was smiling in his sleep. He pressed down and kissed the back of his neck. 

"I love you too." Kylo breathed into Hux's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this lol!  
> [My tumblr ](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)  
> And [here ](http://8tracks.com/kylux_trash/trans-hux) is a trans! Hux playlist that I made, I listened to it while writing this. Haha  
> Also, tumblr user @boredbyreality came up with a really cool thing, "Trans Hux Tuesdays!" You can check it out [here!](http://boredbyreality.tumblr.com/post/145535249842/hello-everyone-thanks-to-the-encouragement-from)  
> Have a bitchin' day everyone! <3


End file.
